


This is Right

by asoulofstars



Series: Inspiration [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime/Sansa Date, Modern AU, Tony Interrupts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Sansa go out on their first date...but of course, having Tony Stark as your cousin doesn't allow for simple lunches with your new boyfriend....</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Right

A few days later, Jaime and Sansa were in a small cafe for their first date. Jaime was eating a BLT, and Sansa a tuna melt. Sansa thought it would be best to go somewhere off the grid, because her family always knew where her favorite spots were and would be sure to turn up and try to get a glimpse of them. Jaime had happily suggested the little cafe, because it was one of his favorite places and quite affordable.   
“So, how’s this visit with the family going?” Jaime asked.  
“Well, since Tony is here in New York, it makes things easier from the standpoint of having space, especially with six Malamutes. On the other hand, it’s complete chaos, especially because Tony was kind enough to tell them all about the guy I had waiting for my call.”  
Jaime laughed, and he covered her hand with his. She smiled at him, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. He ran his fingers over her knuckles and started to lean in. Her blue eyes fluttered closed, and his emerald ones follow suit.   
“Hey there! You must be Jaime!” Tony Stark’s loud voice interrupted them.  
Both pairs of eyes flew open, and they jerked apart. Jaime looked at Tony in shock as he pulled up a chair to their table.  
“Tony!” Sansa screeched.  
“Hey, Sansa, Darling,” Tony said with a grin.  
“How did you find us?” she hissed, eyes narrowing with a dangerous expression on her face.   
Jaime moved his chair closer to her, hoping that he could calm her enough if Tony started getting on her nerves.   
“Oh, please. It was easy enough to have JARVIS find your cell phone GPS coordinates. You think I was gonna let my baby cousin out on a date without supervision?”  
“Anthony Edward Stark, if you weren’t my cousin, I would tear you apart.”  
Tony smirked. “You could try.”  
Jaime took Sansa’s hand. “It’s okay. He’s just watching out for you. I’d do the same to my sister.”  
“So, Jaime, I’m told Starks and Lannisters don’t mix. Why are you so into my cousin?” Tony addressed his cousin’s date.  
“She caught my eye the first time I saw her. She sparked something inside me. I started drawing like crazy. She’s got a lot of what I’m looking for in a woman. We have great chemistry, and I want to see where that takes us. My last name may be Lannister, but according to my family, I’m not one of them. I don’t give a damn about who I’m supposed to see or what I’m supposed to do. I’ll do what I think is right. And, this,” Jaime said slowly, gesturing between himself and Sansa, “This feels right.”  
Sansa blushed, red creeping up her face. But she had a smile shining as bright as the sun, and she intertwined her fingers with Jaime’s.   
“It does feel right. Now, Tony, could you please give us some privacy?” Sansa glares pointedly at her cousin.  
“JARVIS has ears everywhere,” Tony warns, standing up.  
“Well, he won’t need ears,” Sansa retorted, promptly leaning over and kissing Jaime.   
Jaime leaned into the kiss, his right hand tangling into her hair and resting on the back of her neck. His left was still holding hers, and Sansa pulled back, a dazed but happy look in her eyes.  
Jaime gaped at her, a lazy grin spreading slowly across his face. He brushed some of her fiery hair from her face, gently brushing his fingers against her cheek. She giggled, smiling at him.   
“This is definitely right,” he murmured to her.  
“It is,” she agreed, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
